


Touching Fire

by evaunit0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blankets, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaunit0/pseuds/evaunit0
Summary: Shiro has always shared everything he had with Keith.He guessed his bed was no exception.





	Touching Fire

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i like this but i also want it out of my drafts so  
> here we go

"It's cold as _fuck_ in here."

Pidge rolled her eyes. "It's cold as fuck _everywhere_ , Lance. Coran broke the temperature control system, and we're in space."

Lance shivered, leaning into Hunk's side, who opened his arms to rub some heat into Lance's forearm. Shiro snorted as Lance stuck out his tongue. "Allura better hurry back with those blankets. Not all of us are aliens who can regulate their body temperature at will."

"She's on her way, Lance. Just sit tight," Shiro watched Pidge shake her head at Lance before wrapping her arms around herself, shaking. It was right before their sleep schedules, and all of them were in various stages of pajama-wear. When they had realized the thermostat was decidedly off, they all had gathered in the communal lounge to hunt down Allura and Coran for answers.

It had only been ten minutes, but Keith was nowhere to be found. Likely, he didn't even wake up from the temperature drop.

Even at the Garrison, Shiro remembered Keith sleeping on top of his sheets. Even in the _winter._

Still, that didn't mean he wouldn't get sick.

Eventually, Shiro started pacing - actually utilizing his lion slippers for once - and stepped out into the hall to wait for Allura to return with the Altean heaters, or blankets.

He would make sure he took something for Keith, too, just in case. He could swing by his room to check up on him, and drop it off.

While he was thinking, Allura snuck up on him, placing a cool hand on his forearm.

She stepped back when he jumped. "Shiro," Her brows were knit, and Shiro caught himself haunched over, taking the time to straighten his spine. "You look sick."

He shook his head, eyeing the blankets. "Just a little worried about Keith. Haven't seen him since dinner."

Allura moved the bundle to her hip, gesturing to walk through the door with Shiro. "I wouldn't worry too much. Galra temperatures run higher than even the Altean average," The rest of the group sat up as they entered the room, coming over when Allura sat the pile down on the edge of the couch. "Besides, I've never known Keith to complain about his own comfort."

Lance snorted. "I didn't think he was capable of feeling anything."

Hunk elbowed him, but Pidge shrugged. "Lance is kinda right. Keith isn't really one to say something unless it's about Shiro."

"That's true," Allura said, raising an eyebrow. She smacked Lance's hand off the quilts, and looked up. "A couple of you will have to use some of my old coats I used to wear on ice planet expeditions-"

"Thanks, Princess," Shiro replied, and both luckily and quickly, he grabbed the top bundle, which was a thick, wooly material.

Heading towards Keith's room, could hear Lance's complaining as he left the hall. "I am not sleeping in a _girl's_ jacket, Pidge."

He couldn't see his breath, but the air was sharp in his throat as he headed down the hallway to slide open Keith's door.

As soon as they had arrived in the castle and had been assigned rooms, both of them had silently agreed that each of them had authorization into their rooms. Call it a leftover habit from the Garrison, but neither of them liked feeling lonely.

Except Keith's room was empty.

Their rooms looked identical - neither of them had begun amassing items from space like the rest of the team - with the exception of his Earth clothes, laid plainly on the bed.

He was probably showering.

Shiro considered leaving the blanket for him to find, but decided he'd try back in half an hour. Keith never took too long.

Heading back to his room, Shiro kicked off his slippers, thankful that he had found a pair of socks to shield his feet from the cold ground.

By the time he was nestled under the covers, he swore he could see his breath fog when he exhaled, and tried burying his face under the thick blanket. After trying to fall asleep for what felt like an hour, Shiro could only lightly doze between sleep and reality - when it was this cold, everything felt like a lucid dream.

He didn't know how long it had been when Shiro heard a gentle rap on his door, and sniffed, sitting up.

He let his mind say what he wanted before he even registered who it was. "Keith?"

"I heard about the temperature," Thankfully, it was Keith's voice. Shiro sighed as Keith walked over to stand beside Shiro's bed, arms crossed. "I ran into Hunk wearing three coats trying to help Coran with the wiring."

Shiro blinked heavily, looking up at Keith, who was only wearing a loose robe with his regular shirt. "You're going to get sick," Shiro said, voice like grave. "What are you doing up? Are you cold?"

Keith snorted. "No, Shiro, I feel fine," He rubbed a hand behind his neck, stretching his arms. "It's just there aren't any blankets left. I asked Allura."

"Oh," Without thinking, Shiro shifted, scooting over towards the wall in his bed. "You can stay here, if you want," Shiro felt himself want to cough, and stifled it. "Hey, if Matt wasn't with the rebels right now, it'd be just like late nights studying at the Garrison for finals before break."

"Yeah," Keith said, smiling, and reached down to sit on the edge of the bed.

Shiro opened up the covers for him, shivering as the air hit his legs - only for a moment, however, until Keith was blocking the cold, filling the space with his own body heat.

They were both laying still for a moment before Shiro spoke, turning his head towards Keith. "Allura said Galra have higher temperature averages than humans. I guess that's why you never wanted to wear a jacket unless it was snowing."

Keith rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't stop bugging me about layering up," He reached out to poke Shiro in the arm. "And all along, I was _fine_."

Laughing, Shiro nudged Keith with his knee under the covers. "I seem to remember you pestering me about getting sick in the rain."

Knocking him gently back with his legs, Keith laughed, but Shiro shivered at how cold Keith's was, causing him to immediately draw back.

Shiro knew he was doing something stupid as he moved, but he couldn't help it - Keith stilled, his eyes flitting up to Shiro's face, watching as Shiro wrapped his hand around Keith's thin wrist, tugging him closer again. Keith let himself be pulled, curling his fingers loosely around Shiro's palm.

Shiro tried to keep his voice calm, feeling resentment start to build in the back of his mind. "I thought you were cold, too."

"I was more worried about you, to be honest," Keith was quiet for a moment, looking down at their hands, before finishing. "I know you hate the cold."

Shiro let out a breathy laugh, hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt. "I do. Thanks, Keith."

Keith was staring at whatever inch of bare skin Shiro had, and gently reached out to the juncture between his shoulder and neck. His hands, unlike his legs, were like oven mitts. "You have goosebumps everywhere," Keith's mouth tilted down, almost frowning, until he grasping Shiro's arms, rubbing warmth into them. "Does that help?"

"Yes," Shiro managed, his heart dipping as Keith's hands slid to either side of him, rubbing his torso. His shirt lifted off, and Keith scowled at the bumps along his stomach.

Shiro swallowed, shutting his eyes as Keith's hands slid under his shirt, hands hotter than melting iron. His muscles contracted, and Keith pulled back a little, almost surprised. Cheeks flaming, Shiro caught his hand again, pressing his palm flat against his stomach. "No - you're okay," Shiro whispered. "You're just so warm."

"Sorry," Keith mumbled, running his fingers in warming spirals over Shiro's skin. "I think I shocked you."

"It-it feels good," Shiro managed, pressing his lips together to fight back a groan. Stupidly, he kept talking. "You feel good."

Keith's eyes flicked to Shiro's, but quickly looked back down at the sheets.

Shiro could have sworn Keith blushed, but he turned too quickly, glancing toward the door. Shiro cleared his throat, ignoring that embarrassed or not, Keith wasn't removing his hands.

Shiro tried to make a joke. "At least I'm not turning purple, like when we went swimming outside in February."

Keith scoffed, rubbing his fingers into the flattened scars on Shiro's chest. "I _told_ you not to."

"I guess I just need you to take care of me, huh?"

Keith paused for a second, but scoffed, nodding. "I guess so," He looked down at him for a minute, pushing the rest of his shirt up. Shiro blinked, but Keith crossed his arms, pulling the hem of his own shirt over his head before Shiro could speak. "Take your shirt off. You'll be warmer," Keith mumbled, rolling onto his side. As soon as Shiro peeled his top off, Keith hooked an arm around his chest, pinning him on his back, and cradling him softly.

They were both painfully still for a moment, Keith's heated breath on his bare side, before he heard him again, muffled into his skin. "You need to sleep, Shiro."

"Okay," Shiro said, feeling it more in his chest than hearing himself. "Goodnight, Keith."

"Night, Shiro."

\-----

Keith knew it wasn't time for them to be up. They had gone to bed too early, and the Castleship was deadly silent - not even the automatic lights were on yet.

His right arm was pleasantly numb - still draped over Shiro's chest in front of him. He could feel his heartbeat, sounding like his heart was tripping over itself. Keith smiled as he noticed they had curled closer to each other while sleeping, and was careful not to tilt his head too far as he looked up at Shiro's face.

Shiro's cheeks were brushed pink, just a shade or two deeper in the dim lighting.

"Keith," Shiro voice was no louder than a breath, but Keith could hear him repeating his name softly, turning it over in his mouth like he was trying to learn a new word.

Smiling at the idea, Keith carefully lifted his head, sitting up enough to look down at Shiro. Their legs were too tangled to undo without waking him up, but Keith still tried to flip himself quietly - to no avail - and instead, his legs landed on either side of Shiro.

Shiro's eyes blinked open lazily, blearily greeted with Keith perched over his legs, hair hanging around his neck.

His voice was still soft, but tinged with confusion. "Keith?"

"You were saying my name," Keith blurted, regretfully closing his mouth, feeling the blood rush to his face.

"Sorry," Shiro's voice cracked, shifting upward in the bed and trying to pull one of the blankets over both of them - the cold mixing with Keith in his lap was not helping him right now. 

Keith's breathing was still steady - something Shiro envied - but his throat tightened involuntarily as he met Shiro's eyes, darting down to his lips so fast Shiro could have blinked and missed it.

But he didn't. And neither did Keith.

Shiro opened his mouth to speak, knowing he had to say _something_ \- they were in _his_ bed, after all - before Keith lunged forward, pressing their lips together forcefully enough to knock Shiro's breath out.

They both didn't move for a shared second, eyes blinking open to look at each other, until Shiro pressed back, parting both of their lips easily. Keith moaned, his mouth hot against Shiro's, and planted his hands on either side of Shiro's head.

"I didn't think it would be smart-" Shiro gasped, barely able to get the words out with Keith's mouth on him. His words came out stupid and fast, but it was all he could do to stay conscious. "I though that we were past this."

"I was stupid," Keith panted, letting Shiro pull his head back to kiss him, their tongues meeting each other. "I didn't know."

"You're not stupid," Shiro muttered, hesitantly spreading his fingers through Keith's hair, tangling them until Keith whined.

"I never had anyone but you," Keith said, shivering as Shiro's Galra hand slid down the back of his neck, grazing the skin under his shirt collar. "I didn't know that _this_ was more."

Shiro almost laughed at that. Of course it had always been _more_ with Keith.

He would have laughed, if Keith's legs weren't inching up his lap, both of their cocks skimming each other in a sudden push of hips.

"I think about you," Keith said bluntly, his skin was burning, searing into Shiro's.

There was no air left in his lungs. "Keith-"

"I do," Keith insisted, moving his hands shakily to Shiro's chest. He knew they could both feel his heart, crazily skipping beats. "It's always you."

Shiro's eyes fluttered shut as Keith leaned forward to kiss him again, both of them on edge, hyper aware of where each of their bodies met. Keith's hands were flat against his skin, running over his shoulders and neck like warm silk. Shiro forced himself to move, weakly raising his arms to touch Keith's back, making him shiver.

"Your hands are freezing," Keith whispered against Shiro's mouth, and Shiro sighed, curving his neck to kiss Keith on the neck.

"I thought you were supposed to warm me up," Shiro murmured, tonguing the sensitive skin on Keith's jaw. Keith jumped before letting a low whine slip out, making Shiro pull him down flush against his chest.

They froze as Keith's hips slid flat against Shiro's stomach, both of them breathing unevenly. Keith had a panicked look on his face - every muscle poised to snap - and Shiro tried his best to ignore the weight of Keith's body almost on his lap. Shiro spoke softly first, cautiously raising both his hands by Keith's sides in case he tried to run off.

"Keith, we need to slow down."

"I don't want to," Keith said, and Shiro couldn't move his head to reply.

This whole thing was beginning to feel like he was playing with fire.

Shaking his head, Shiro grabbed Keith's hips, gently pushing them back down, letting both of them grind together.

They both hissed, lips fumbling to meet each other again, and locking sweetly. Keith's eyes were shut tight, and Shiro almost tried to get him to open them before he felt a hand at his pajama pants, pushing down the fabric.

"Keith-"

"Let me, please," He pleaded, and Shiro couldn't deny him, nodding lightly as Keith wrapped a tentative hand around him, stroking slow enough to make Shiro inhale, curling his toes into the bed.

"God, Keith," Shiro bit his tongue, tilting his chin down to watch Keith, shivering as his hands moved from his base to his tip, almost worried. "You're perfect."

Keith flushed as Shiro moved his hands to his waist, slowly pushing down Keith's pants, enjoying the soft sigh Keith gave, cheeks reddening further.

"I thought I was supposed to take care of you," Keith murmured, and Shiro smiled. It was short lived, however - Shiro was groaning as Keith pushed his chest toward the bed, falling back onto his pillow. 

Keith's hands were immediately back on Shiro's dick, stroking him at a pace fast enough that Shiro was having difficulty breathing. Meanwhile, his stomach felt like it was about to flip - he'd always wondered what Keith's hands would feel like on him, but this wasn't something he could have been prepared for.

He was soft. _Loving,_ Shiro thought, but pushed that aside. That alone was too much to think about right now, especially as he could hardly form a sentence.

"Keith," Shiro mumbled, weakly reaching his hand up to hold Keith's waist, loving the small shiver he gave in response. "Let me touch you, too."

Keith's hips bucked involuntarily, and Shiro smiled, watching blush highlight Keith's cheeks. He nodded, closing his eyes as Shiro smoothed a hand on his stomach, sliding down.

"You're beautiful," Shiro whispered, and Keith bit his bottom lip. Slowly, Shiro circled his hand around Keith's dick, lazily stroking him until Keith relaxed, shoulders slacking forward enough that Shiro could lean forward and kiss his chest.

"Your hands are big," Keith muttered, hand still frozen on Shiro's leaking head.

Shiro hummed, lightly running his fingers up Keith's cock. More than anything, Keith's reactions were wrecking him, watching his open mouth and arching back, toes curling into the sheets, his hair was sticking up from sleeping on his side, and his chest was shaking with every inhale.

He had thought about how Keith would look getting fucked, but he didn't know Keith would be this messy just from Shiro's hands on him.

"Do you feel good?" Shiro asked, and Keith whimpered, hand instinctively tightening around Shiro's cock. He nodded frantically, looking down to watch himself stroke Shiro. He paused for a moment before wrapping his other hand around Shiro as well, stroking his base at the same time. Keith met his gaze again, satisfied by Shiro's slackened mouth and melting composure.

"I want to make _you_ feel good," Keith said, and Shiro shuddered. Their arms were tangled as they stroked each other, both of them blushing at the contact. Shiro tried not to watch Keith's hands barley fit to wrap around himself, but the determined look on his face was too cute to disregard. Keith noticed after a moment and huffed. "It's not my fault you're twice my size."

Shiro bit his lip, but he couldn't control the involuntary twitch his dick gave. " _God,_ don't say stuff like that."

Keith thumbed over his slit, wiping off some of his precum, making Shiro thrust into Keith's hands. He briefly brought his fingers to his lips, pushing them in and licking off Shiro's cum. "Why not?"

Shiro shook his head tightly, thoughts fleeing like flame tips. He changed the angle of his wrist, making Keith arch prettily with a groan. His other hand was fisted in the sheets, and he moved it to grip Keith's thigh. "You're driving me out of my mind, Keith."

"Good," Keith said, his hands pumping Shiro sloppily, pre cum running between his fingers. "You're all I dream about. I want this."

Cursing, Shiro huffed as Keith leaned down to kiss his jaw, lightly skimming his neck. Part of him resisted the idea of Keith marking him up - he knew it wasn't exactly something he should be showing off as a leader - but the larger part of him was screaming Keith's name, thinking of all the times he'd pictured this playing out.

"I want you," Shiro said as Keith tongued his neck, his voice low enough that it felt like he was growling. He grabbed Keith's hip with his free hand, pulling him closer to press their lips together, feeling Keith smile against his mouth. Shiro slipped his tongue past Keith's lips, tasting himself on Keith's tongue. After a moment, Keith pulled back, eyes blown.

"Fuck me," Keith whispered.

" _Keith_ ," Shiro whined, letting Keith grab his hand, pressing both their cocks together and wrapping his hand around both of them. Their heads rubbed against each other, making both of them grab onto one another, rocking forward together. Shiro thrust his hips, rutting into Keith's dick. "Keith, we can't."

Keith put his free hand against Shiro's chest, pushing him back into the bed again. He crawled over his lap, the curve of his cock rubbing against Shiro's stomach. "Then let me cum on you."

"Do it," Shiro said, wrapping his own hand around his dick while he watched Keith stroke himself. He was panting, sweating now. " _Please._ I'm yours, Keith."

Keith's mouth crashed against neck in a feverish kiss as he felt Keith spurt between their bodies, cum dripped down both of their stomachs.

"Fuck, Shiro," Keith whimpered, teeth against Shiro's shoulder. "I'm burning up."

"Stay with me," Shiro grunted, breaths coming more shallow. He felt his stomach tighten, collapsing like kindling - his legs were spasming, rocking Keith with every movement. He didn't have the capacity to be embarrassed. "I need you, Keith."

"I'm watching you," Keith kissed Shiro's chest softly. "I'll take care of you, Shiro. It's okay."

Shiro's hand shook as he slid it into Keith's hair, guiding him back down for a kiss as he came, Keith reaching down to pump him through it at the same time.

"Don't leave," Shiro weakly begged, eyes drooping as he watched Keith roll off him, knowing both of them would feel gross in the morning.

"I'm here," Keith sighed, already sticky and hot, and more beautiful than Shiro could register.

Settling down, their legs slatted together, knees hooking around each other just to stay close. The air was starting to settle into his skin again, but Keith reached down to pull the covers over them, and Shiro sunk further into the sheets, latching onto Keith's waist.

Keith tucked into his side, sighing a hot breath onto Shiro's chest. After a few minutes, his easy breathing made Shiro realize he was falling asleep, and he gently wrapped an arm around his back, causing Keith to bury his face further into Shiro's chest.

Shiro could feel the warmth in Keith's voice like curling smoke. "Thank you, Shiro."

Distantly, Shiro was already dreaming about waking up the next morning with Keith in his arms. Thinking about how to ask him to spend the night again. Maybe even to stay with him forever. Letting himself close his eyes, Shiro knew this was still playing with fire, but at least he knew he didn't have to worry about being burned.

**Author's Note:**

> waking up in the morning is going to be like
> 
> shiro: *voice crack* hey beautiful  
> keith: oh my god  
> shiro: what ;)  
> keith: your thigh is on top of my leg and i can't feel it  
> shiro: D:
> 
> tumblr: paladinlion


End file.
